Our Way Back
by blakisha42
Summary: Hey lovelies! This is just a short fic. Something to know the Rafe Switch never happened in this but everything else did. This is before the epic nap as we call it so the year is 2011. So I hope you enjoy it! Go EJAMI!
1. Chapter 1

**_Part 1: A Walk & A Talk _**

**Scene:** EJ DiMera is taking a leisurely walk in the park trying to come to a decision on the choices he has made and the realization that he wants what he cannot have, so he must move on. Samantha Brady-Hernandez is taking a stroll in the park trying to process her life and come to terms with certain feelings and doubts in her life pertaining to what she has now and how she feels about having what she thought she always wanted….

My life is a disaster. I may have all the money, toys and access to life that any man or woman could ask for and want but the one thing I have always wanted has always been out of my reach. I have the house, I have the children, I have a wife, but I do not have a true love… A true family.

Now I have put myself into a situation that could not only cost me somewhat of my treasured sanity, but also to some a small fortune and to Nicole it would be and I need her to believe that. As long as she thinks I am a millionaire and not a multi billionaire I think I can come away from this with only having to shelve off a few shillings her way. This will be my third failed marriage in…. three years! I should have only been married once! But no… the love of my life decided that the love of her family and their detest of my name is more important so that is over and done with. Well after many tries I think it is time to move on.

EJ goes to sit on the bench in a secluded area of the park and talks to the wind.

"Time to move on ole' chap. Time to stop pining over what could have been and what should have been. I have to hold onto what I have right now. Taylor is a nice girl and can make me happy…enough. She also can look at me and I can look at her and not feel all the hurt that she or I have caused each other. That has to count for something! The situation with Nikki is coming to an end and I must look forward to what I can make of my future life."

Sami is walking in the park after deciding it was what she needed to get some issues she has been dealing with worked out. Her life is what she should want it to be… shouldn't it be? She has a great family, two sons and two daughters. I have a great husband, though he is not the father of my children, he is a good father figure to them, and that my family approves of finally! My family loves me and actually is proud of me for once and that has been THE goal for so long now. So why is it that I don't feel satisfied? I have it all, I am a wife, a mother and…. What else am I? I never been the one to not want to have my own in life and to just be a stay at home mom… don't get me wrong I love taking care of my children, it's just…I want more out of life. I have been thinking about getting a job, maybe getting back into marketing, it is something I am actually good at. I spoke to Rafe about this and he shot it down and said we are fine and that our life is how it should be. I could only think of one thing after he said that… EJ would have supported me. I had to catch myself before I said it aloud and the old Sami reared her head. I am not her anymore I am good now and I am happy… aren't I?

Sami comes along the same path as EJ and hears him before she sees him sitting on the bench. Her first thought is of how good he looks in that dark grey suit and then after she admonishes herself for such thoughts she hones in on what he is saying.

_"Time to move on ole' chap. Time to stop pining over what could have been and what should have been. I have to hold onto what I have right now. Taylor is a nice girl and can make me happy…enough. She also can look at me and I can look at her and not feel all the hurt that she or I have caused each other. That has to count for something! The situation with Nikki is coming to an end and I must look forward to what I can make of my future life."_

While listening Sami thinks, "I guess both of us have some issues these days… did he say he is moving on with Taylor? I guess good ole' Nicole isn't working out for him like he thought, haha! Maybe I should ask…" she thinks and then proceeds to walk to him.

"Hey EJ, trouble in paradise?" Sami asks him with a smirk on her face.

"How long have you been there?" he asks suspicious knowing her better than anyone else. Thinking she looks gorgeous in her light peach flowing skirt and white blouse. Her hair down, and her scent is in the wind and I can smell pears and coconuts.

"What, worried I heard something?" he scowls at her and she relents, "Yeah I heard you, don't worry I won't tell on you, but I do wish I could be there to when you give good old Nik the bad news. I mean damn Elvis her sister… really?" Sami asks with laughter.

"Why darling I do believe your horns are showing. I thought you were the good little Brady girl now? But I guess you have to get your rocks off some way if the old husband isn't giving it to you the way you need him to." EJ says with a deadly grin.

"Don't talk about Rafe like that! He is a good man and husband, much better than I can say for you. At least I know he would never cheat on me." She retorts.

"Are you so sure of that, Samantha?" He asks hinting at something he knows.

"Of course…what are you taking about? Do you know something?" she asks him as he looks at her he can see the doubt and pain of such a possibility and he still cannot hurt her even though what he knows would undoubtedly.

"Nothing Sami, nothing. Just wanted to rustle your feathers a bit. How are the kids doing today?" he asks to switch the subject.

"No, you just called me Sami and you never do that EJ, so I know something is up, but I also know he would never cheat on me so I will not ask again. As to how the kids are they are great and wondering when they can come and stay with their daddy." She tells him.

"Anytime, you know that." EJ tells her earnestly.

"Ok… so what is up with you and Taylor… are you really dippin' out on Nicole?" she asks with fake concern, but really wanting to know.

"Did you just say 'dippen' Samantha?" he says with an incredulous laugh.

"Yes I did, I heard Will say it while he was on the phone with someone and I have been dying to say it someone, haha. But don't change the subject EJ. Are you screwing Nicole's sister? That's harsh EJ." Sami says almost sympathetically towards Nicole.

"Do you really want to know about my love life Samantha? And do you really think I want to tell you about it?" he asks her with a neutral mask.

"Duh! I know you don't but you know you are going to anyway EJ." She says with an arched eyebrow.

"Fine! Yes I am 'dipping out' on Nikki as you so vulgarly put it. This marriage should have never happened and I knew that the moment I met her sister. I, as you well know, value family above all things and Nicole I thought could at least give me a semblance of that. It simply is not working out and I am going to end it and move on with Taylor. With her I think I can have a shot at having a partner that I can look at and see a future and not just the past." He finishes off looking at Sami.

"So you don't love Nicole, but…you love her sister Taylor?" She barely gets out and they realize that this conversation has shifted from being about him to being about them.

"You know I don't love Nicole, Samantha. Not after what she did with Sydney, just like you can't after what I did with Sydney. Taylor…love will come and we have what can build into that. I just want a partner in life that I can build a family with. Taylor can give me a family and more children, if we choose. So no, I do not love her but I like her enough and have no history with her and can have her look at me without contempt. Contentment is what I want and I will have it…to some degree with her. Family, you know, is all I have always wanted… wanted with you. I tried with Nikki, but those bridges are burnt. Ours, yours and mine… were never existent." He finishes with a sigh.

"Stop right there! Yes it was, but you had to do what you did… and I had did what I did… and now our bridge is burnt as well…" she chokes out and turns her head. They sit in silence for a few minutes but it feels like and age.

"I truly did love you, you know? You are the love of my life, but I cannot wallow in this valley waiting for something I know you are unwilling to give me. I have to move on, I have to finally let you go and move on." He says with earnestness. He looks at her for any sign and she looks away.

"Taylor though not ideal, can give me a new start. I see you with your perfect little life and want that… okay no I don't, but I want what it looks like. I want to be able to come home to a love that I actually want to be in the presence of. Samantha…look at me?" he asks her and she turns to him with tears in her eyes.

"No EJ, you don't love me anymore. You…you couldn't after what I did to you. I shot you, almost killed you and almost took you away from your children who love you, who always talk about you and admire you so much. You can't feel that for me." She says with disbelief as she looks at EJ.

"Samantha never, if you doubt me in anyway, never doubt my love for you…NEVER!" he tells her vehemently.

"No! You can't EJ, you can't…" she cries as he takes her in his arms while she cries on his shoulder. He consoles her, the woman he loves, has always loved and will always love. She is comforted and lets loose the feelings of their failed love on her taboo lover, the father of her children, t-the…love of her life…

"I am so sorry EJ, so sorry… I didn't mean it, I didn't mean it, didn't mean It." she tries to tell and get it through to him.

"I know sweetheart, I know. You were only acting on what I did to you-us. I am so sorry I caused you so much pain that you would do something like that. Please know I have never hated you for that, I understand, I do." He tells her while stroking her soft long blonde hair.

She looks up at him and says, "How can you understand, when I can't EJ? I can't understand why I would go that far." She tells him.

"You were just acting on emotion, my love. If anyone knows how much passion you can wield it is me." He says with a lopsided grin.

"How do you do that?"

"Do what?"

Make me love you more.

"Make me feel better when I shouldn't."

"You should always feel good Samantha… always." He tells her with passion in a husky tone.

They unconsciously move closer to one another and take the plunge and kiss…

Their love is on full display and they act on it. Their lips are acting on their own and all they can do is try and get as close to one another as much as possible in this moment. They slow down and realize what they are doing. They part after one last small sweet kiss.

Sami gets up and turns to leave and EJ being so used to it does nothing to stop her. She surprises him and turns to give him one last hard kiss.

"I'm sorry…"

"So am I, love, so am I." he gets up and leaves before her.

Sami looks after him then makes herself leave to find her reassurance of what she says she has always wanted…


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hope you like the outfit!  
**Part 2: Reassurances That Don't Exist**

Song choice for part 2: Me, Myself and I by Beyoncé; listen at your leisure

Scene: Sami is driving and thinking of how she can get out of the big family dinner at the Pub this evening.

Maybe I can tell Rafe I'm not feeling well and that he can go on without me. Yeah, no I can't do that Grandma wanted me there. Damn! What can I do? I know I can hide most of my feelings but not when it's about him…EJ. How did we even get onto that subject? I mean I know how but why?

Oh EJ… what am I supposed to do, I want and need my families love and Rafe is the one for me. I wouldn't have married him not…right? Sami stop questioning your marriage and stop thinking of EJ! But I can't stop I never could stop. I know I just need to be near Rafe and then I will be ok. These thoughts will go away and I won't be doubting my marriage. I think he should be at his office right now. I hope Carrie isn't there so we can talk and I get work through this with my husband.

Rafe has protected me from the moment we met… yeah I know that was his job but he wanted to even when I wasn't in witness protection. He calms me and keeps me grounded, which is the total opposite to EJ. Damn! I said stop thinking of him! I just cannot escape the comparisons, I make them every day. Could it be because fighting the feelings I have for him and us, will never disappear? I see him every day even when he isn't there. I see him in our kids and I see him in there mannerisms and when they call me mummy instead of their usual mommy.

I can't escape EJ DiMera, even if I wanted to… I couldn't.

She pulls up to the SPD and sees his car, but she also spots Carries.

"Damn, well she will just have to leave when I get in there. Rafe and I need some privacy to talk. I have to get through my head that he is the one for me." She tells herself as she parks and gets out of her care. She walks into the building and says hello to a few of the officers and gets some odd looks from a few and wonders why. They've seen her here enough to know who she is. Her father is the commissioner after all. She rounds the corner and is only a few feet away from his office when she sees what makes her world…. Wrong.

No! It can't be…he would never, never…do this to me. Not with her not with Carrie, not like the others… not like Austin not like Lucas.

"EJ would never do this to me." The stray thought catching wind on her lips in a hushed tone.

She sees Rafe walk out if his office and turn almost near her direction when Carrie reached for his hand and bites her lip while he reaches for her waste. They kiss passionately, with more than he ever kissed me, Sami thinks to herself.

A cold resolve comes over her as she turns to leave she also turns the page in her life to soon leave behind… what was to be her ever after.

"I guess I will be going to the family dinner after all. I think it is time the sainted Brady clan know of their own sainted Carrie." She says to herself as she walks with a deadly calm. She get to her car and leaves.

"Carrie? How original Rafe. I knew you liked vanilla but I didn't know you liked that in the form of a woman. They all want her, all but….EJ. I don't know what I can do about us but I will try and fix this with us. I swear, I will." She says to herself and him. Then she texts Rafe to tell him she will meet him there later.

"Now! Time to make myself look the best I have ever looked…the way I looked when see myself with EJ." She tells herself as she turn into the salon. She walks in and spot the owner.

"Sami! Hey I haven't seen you in a while it seems. What's it to be today?" Julie the flamboyant head stylist and owner of the shop asks me.

"The works I have a family dinner tonight and I just got some life altering news. I have a feeling that some of my family knows it already so I want to look my best when I tell them what I think of said news. Do me up gurl!" Sami tells her with a wicked smile.

"You ain't got to tell me twice honey! Take a seat and let momma get you jazzy!"

"It's about damn time!"

"Honey hush when I'm through with you, gurl….. They won't know what hit 'em!" she says then snaps her finger in a circle.

"No, they won't!"

"Fierce!" Julie exclaims.

Scene: EJ is at the mansion and hears the door slam shut and sees the mistake of his life walk in…. with her sister.

"EJ we need to talk." Nikki says.

"Yes I think that is what's best." Taylor says backing her up.

"I would say you both are right." EJ says as he folds the paper he was reading and get up to close the doors to the study.

"Taylor has just informed me that you two are in love and that we are over. Can you explain to her that she is crazy, please?!" Nicole yells at EJ.

"I am not crazy Nicole. We didn't want to hurt anyone it just happened and we didn't want to hurt you, that why I told her EJ. I cannot live like a mistress anymore." Taylor tell EJ looking the part of the angel. When really she is a wolf in sheep's clothing.

"I can end this conversation right now. Yes Nicole we have been having an affair," he says looking at them both seeing Nicole go still and Taylor beam at him, "and I do want a divorce and am willing to compensate you generously for your compliance. You know I don't love you and if you really think about it you don't love me either. As I said I was having an affair with Taylor, but I have decided against perusing anything further." He finishes looking at Taylor's deflated ego. "I had a walk and a talk this afternoon that really made me think about how I have settled for too long and I deserve to be with the woman I love, and that is not either of you." EJ says as he goes to the wet bar thinking on having a scotch but deciding on a mineral water instead.

"I thought you loved me EJ!" Taylor cries aloud.

"Ha! That man doesn't love anyone but his Samantha and their brood! I'm outta here EJ and I except the terms of the settlement. Taylor if I were you I would come with me." Nicole says over her shoulder.

"But… I thought…I was going to be the wife this time and not the mistress again!" Taylor says to herself seeming to be in a meltdown.

"Well you thought wrong, darling. Now if you don't mind…" EJ says and then signals with his right hand for her to leave.

"No! I know you want me-

She almost gets out when Marco comes up behind her and takes her kicking and screaming out of the DiMera mansion for the last time.

"Now I could use a drink." He says to himself while pouring a scotch neat. He thinks of the love of his life and shoots the liquid fire back.

"Oh Samantha… what am I going to do with you." He says aloud with a chuckle.

Scene: The infamous-oops I mean famous Brady Pub, is where the family itself has all congregated for a night they surely will never forget. Caroline is talking with Marlena, John and Roman. While Bo, Hope and Kayla are conversing away and Austin helping in the kitchen Carrie and Rafe are off in a corner talking in hush tones. Sami is outside pulling into a spot in the parking lot. She checks her makeup sighting its magnificence and that of Julies superior talent for hair and Rosalie and Thao's for makeup.

"Heads will roll tonight." She says aloud to herself while walking to the pub door, but before she enters she takes her cell out of her satin black clutch and texts…him..

**Hey, you up?**

Yeah

Can we meet in a hour, I have to take care of some business and then I want to talk.

About…

Us.

She waits about a minute and feel her phone vibrate.

**Fine. I'll be at the mansion.**

No here at the Pub, just come in and I will be ready.

Alright.

K see you then.

She stands outside the Brady Pub, takes a deep breath and sykes herself up and opens the door that will lead to her delusions death. As soon as she steps in through the door the air and energy of the room changes. She stomps into the room.

"Samantha is that you?" her grandma asks her. She smiles at her genuinely and walks over to give her a kiss and a hug.

"Of course it's me, who else?" she says as she arches her back slightly and pulls her shoulders back.

"It's just…" Marlena starts.

Is it the black leather pencil skirt hugging her hips and waist almost illegally too tight.

Is it the 7 inch black leather multi strap platform red bottom Louboutin's and blood red polish on both her toes and finger nails?

Is it the platinum and black diamond chandelier earrings she has dangling from her ears or is it the black rhodium diamond incrusted bangles she is wearing?

Is it the damn near paper thin long sleeve black silk shirt with her cleavage almost busting the seams through the deep v cut?

Or could it be the dark smoky eye and infinite black lashes with her nude lip.

Or would it have anything to do with her long, big blond hair full of curls cascading down her back and over her shoulders?

"Sami! My god you look…"Austin sputters which gets Carrie and then Rafe's attention.

"If that's the makings of a compliment thank you Austin." Sami tells him with a wicked grin.

"Sami you look… different." Carrie says with a fake smile.

"Babe you look great!" Rafe tells her as he comes to kiss her and before he can get the chance she turns her head and gives him cheek instead.

"Thank you Rafe and Carrie yes I thought it was time for a change and I have always been a fan of black. No pun John." She tells him with a grin.

"None taken Sami, I must say I like this new look of yours." He tells her.

"Thank you John, all I can say is it was time, just time!" she says with a chuckle.

"Time to eat… Sami what the hell! You look great!" Bo tells her.

"Thank you Uncle Bo. Ooh that sounds good, for some reason I feel as though I could eat something alive! Oops that sounds harsh." Sami says then walks dramatically to sit. Her mother and John sit on opposite sides of her before Rafe can get the chance and Carrie sits next to Austin playing up the charade. And all other sit where they can.

The dinner is going smoothly with small talk.

"So kid what is this new look really about?" John asks her with his infamous raised brow.

"Oh John, wait and see." Sami tells him coyly.

"I would like to know as well Samantha." Marlena asks her.

"Oh mother, don't you know, patience is a virtue, (shout out to Lou!)" she tells her innocently.

They all are conversing and Sami now feels the time is right.

"If I can have everyone's attention, please?" Sami says as she stands in front of the Brady's.

"What is it peanut?" Her father asks her assuming the worst if her as always.

"I have made a decision, one I believe that will make me the happiest I have ever been." Sami says cryptically.

"Sami this isn't about you getting a job is it? I thought we decided you should stay home." Rafe says ignorantly.

"No Rafe you decided that for us, but no it is not that." she rolls her eyes.

"Well what is it Samantha, your worrying us." Marlena buts in.

"Oh hush everyone and let her speak! Samantha tell us sweetheart." Her grandma Caroline sets her up.

Sami smiles and turns to look directly at Rafe, "I came to see you today because I needed you, I needed you to comfort me and tell me everything was going to be okay and that we were real and that you loved me. What I got instead was the knowledge that my husband is cheating on me with my beloved big sister Carrie." Sami finished and the room exploded with silence. "I knew then that we could never have been real, never could have been truly in love. I picked you over a man that has loved me for me and nothing else, but everything in between. I chose you because I thought you were better and would never hurt me, like the ones before. I chose you and with you I got my most coveted possession, well what was my most coveted possession. My family's love, and now I know that I never really had that either. I knew from the moment I felt like everyone at the SPD knew about this which meant I knew you knew Dad and I know you told Bo ad I know Bo told Hope and I know someone told mom, the good doctor." She says.

"He said it was over and I believed him peanut I am sorry." Her father tells her.

"Yes I knew Sami but he said he would end it." Bo tells her while Hope nods as well.

"Yes Carrie told me, I'm sorry baby girl." Marlena apologizes.

"Doc, you knew and didn't warn her?!" John bellows.

"Its ok John, she did what she does best, she chose her chosen daughter over her true daughter, as usual." She says to her mother then looks out the window and like always her prince charming is right on time.

"To you Carrie I simply have no words, but to you Rafe, we are over, done. You are nothing, and no one to me. I want a divorce, and do me a favor, if you ever cared don't contest It." she finishes as the bell above the door rings signaling a new customer. They all turn to look and see EJ in an all-black suit and his patented Italian leather loafers. He stands there and says.

"My, my, my a family dinner I see, what no invite for your favorite ex in-law? Shame really. Darling you wanted me, here I am and can I say you look utterly eatable." EJ tells Sami with a lustful look that should have made her faint but she was too determined for all that.

"Yes, I wanted you EJ." She tells him as she walks over to him slowly and raps her arms around his neck then kissing him with all the passion and love she could muster, and it was a lot. They part and take a deep breath.

"Mmm, I think I can tell…now." he tells her with a smirk.

"Lets get out of here…" She lets the request trail and takes his hand in hers.

"Never has there been a better idea, darling." He says as they walk out and get into his prized black Maserati. Before he push starts the powerful sports car, he turns to her and stares.

"What?" she asks as she squirms under his stare.

"Are you going to tell me what that was all about?"

_~_ Next time the conclusion, part 3


	3. Chapter 3

**_Part 3: A Real love Opens Doors…_**

Song choice for this part is _Fortunate by Maxwell _for the intimate scenes while talking_ I Need Love by Robin Thicke_; listen at you leisure.

"Did you hear my question Samantha?" EJ asks in an almost whisper while watching Sami squirm a bit in her seat.

"Yes I heard you EJ...it all started- no I was talking to the other stylist in the salon Michele…

"What just happened?" Rafe asks to no one in particular.

"Sami got her balls back, that's what happened! Rafe you're an idiot." Bo exclaims glaring at Rafe.

"Sami had no right to tell our business like that Uncle Bo!" Carrie retorts playing the victim as usual.

"I was never going to leave Sami for Carrie Bo, I just needed more time to and it. I am tellin' the truth." Rafe claims.

"What! You told me you loved me and wanted me more than you ever wanted Sami!" Carrie divulges regretfully.

"Carrie come on! As soon as you came to town and found out I was Sami's husband you wanted down my pants! You don't love me and you know I don't love you, I love Sami! Now just 'cause I had an easy piece like you she wants a divorce. And if she and EJ are really together now… I ain't got a chance in hell!" Rafe exclaims.

"Austin I am so sorr-

"I should've known…you never change. First Mike, then my brother Lucas, now your sister's HUSBAND! How could you Carrie?! You promised me never again, never again would I have to go through this humiliation. It's over! I thought you were better- well at least you told me you were! Ha! But in the end, you are the FUCKED UP one! Sami would've never cheated on me, she would have never subjected me to this type of betrayal!"

"What do you mean…Austin are you leaving me?!"

"What the fuck do you think? Oh and let me borrow some words from Sami. Rafe there are no words to describe the feelings I have towards you right now. But you Carrie… we are over, done with, you are nothing to me. I want a divorce, and if you ever loved me-scratch that you never could've loved me, if you ever cared about me don't contest it, give me the divorce." Austin finishes and then stands.

"Austin don't you think we can fix this?" Carrie begs.

"Austin I think you should do what you feel is best." Dr. Evans speaking!

"No offense Marlena, but your advice is the last thing I need right now. You know, and didn't it occur to you that you should tell your daughter that her husband was cheating on her? After what you did, do you really think I want to know what you think?!" Austin bellows.

"Whoa son calm down. You don't have to be disrespectful." Roman admonishes.

"Roman I think in this case Austin has the right to be angry at Doc…I know I am." John confesses.

"Marlena has always done this. Always chosen the easiest child over the other, and as we have learned tonight Carrie has been quite easy." Caroline tells the room.

"Ma!"

"Grandma!"

Roman and Carrie exclaim in horror at the truth while Austin makes his escape from the unplanned chaos (oxymoron).

"Oh shut it the both you! Roman you messed up BIG TIME! Marlena so have you…so many times. Sami Jean has been trying her whole life to gain your attention, love and admiration. Has she always gone about it the right way? No…but she has always been there for her family, but this family…no we have not. No she has been hurt for the last time. I don't want any of you to interfere with her concerning EJ-

"Ma he's a DiMera! He'll hurt her!" Roman says as Bo nods.

"Oh you mean like Rafe has?" she asks the room, who have somehow turned to silence. "We all know that man would never have done this to her…he loves her too much. Hell they probably would still be married if we wouldn't have made her jump through hoops for us. None of us truly know EJ like Sami does. None of you may want to admit it but Samantha and EJ are like two sides of the same coin. They just fit." The matriarch explains while the room sit in thought.

"So, you are telling me, that you were talking to Julie, Rosalie, Thao, and Michele who work at the salon and Janina, Tonya, Mrs. Grey, and Angela, DD, and a Ms. Cory, fellow customers and you came to the set, mind…" he trails off to let her finish.

"I came to the epiphany when I caught Rafe with his tongue down her throat!" Sami exclaimed after which silence ensued.

"What I want to know is why you didn't tell me you knew when you had the chance? You could have shattered my happiness and still you protected me…why?" she turns and looks into his hazel eyes that have captivated her since the day they met.

EJ turns his head and starts the car, "Are you going to answer me?" Sami says in a small voice.

"Not here, not in the car." He tells her facing the windshield, putting the car in gear.

"Ok….Can we not go to the mansion…please?" she pleads with her crystal blue eyes.

"Ok…I'll take us somewhere else." He says as he takes them out of the Brady Pub's parking lot and into the night. As he turns right onto the road to proceed to their destination the lights of the oncoming cars in front of them, illuminate the inside if the car and her earrings catches the light sparkling and catching EJ's eyes as well.

"I see you kept them." he tells her.

"What?" almost not hearing his comment. He then takes his right hand off of the wheel, tucking the hair in his fingers way behind her ear to lightly touch the beautiful earring.

"Oh…yes. I love them, and you did buy them for me, along with the bangles," she tells him, showing him said bangles, "Do…do you not want me to…?" she asks in a small voice.

"No…it's not that. I gave the pieces to you to be worn by you. I am happy to see you wearing them. I'm just surprised to see you wearing them…I thought maybe, maybe you got rid of them. They were wedding presents after all. From our first in fact…." He says surprised.

They ride in silence for a short time.

"I still have both of the engagement rings and our bands from our first marriage." He says suddenly.

"Really?" she asks surprised, having wondered what he did with them.

"Yes…I keep everything that means something to me. Why would I get rid of them?" he asks her looking out the window.

She looks towards him as if she is seeing him for the first time. The car goes silent as he drives on. They drive for a little bit near the posh part of Salem and where the new high rises are built. Thinking they are just driving around for somewhere to park so they can talk, Sami is surprised to find them pulling in front of one of the newest of them.

"EJ…where are we." She asks him.

"My get away. Come." He says as he exits the car to go around to assist her. He then gives the keys to the valet as they make their way into the high rise.

As she follows him he instinctually places his hand at the small of his back, guiding her to the elevator.

"This place is gorgeous EJ…how long have you lived here?" she asks wondering why he bought this 'get away'.

"Not long."

He pushes the button with a PH and then enters a security code that sends them to the top of the building.

"Penthouse, huh? Should've known." She smirks.

"Darling, you know I only live in the best." He says as he arches his brow in her direction. They reach the top and the doors open into the apartment vestibule. He takes her hand and walks her through the front doors of the penthouse that opens up into a spacious white room. Floor to ceiling widows incase the room, along with spots of color furniture to enhance the features and the natural beauty of the Salem skyline.

"Whoa…"

"I take it you approve, Samantha?"

"Um…I just never thought…why don't you live here full time?"

"This place is my get away darling. You are the first person to set foot in here from our…circle besides the maid. I come here to reflect and unwind when I can."

"This place isn't that far from the mansion…you never brought…" she trails suddenly not wanting to know the answer.

"No…you are the first." He says as he leads her further into the space. He directs her to sit on the spacious black couch. "Would you like any wine, red, white..?" he asks as he goes to the massive open kitchen.

"Yes, white please." She answers as she looks around the space, suddenly whisked away into a fantasy of her waking up from a night of making love to EJ dressed only in his white tank, walking barefoot into the kitchen to make them breakfast…well maybe just coffee. She thinks acknowledging her shortcomings in the culinary arts.

EJ walks to the whine fridge in the kitchen pours them both each a glass of Riesling, thinking he couldn't believe his fantasy is actually coming true. He had fantasized enough of them both being here in peace away from their families.

"Tonight I hope we can just let it go and let it happen, because to be honest…I just miss her. As my friend, lover, and true wife." He thinks to himself. He walks the wine back over to her.

"Here you go."

"Thanks," she tells him then immediately takes a much needed sip for fortification then looks at him ready to begin.

"Ok… so can you tell me why you wouldn't take the opportunity to make my world go upside down?"

"I would've thought that was obvious." He tells her looking into his glass then to her.

"I have a clue, I just…I would like to hear it from you…please." She asks sincerely.

"Samantha…" he says on a sigh then looking at her. "I love you and I never want you to be unhappy. I almost told you, but only because I felt you needed to know that all wasn't right in the land concerning you and Rafe. I only knew because I saw them…" he trails off.

"Saw them…where?"

"I saw them kissing in one of their cars. They didn't see me, I was in the DiMera limo that has the darkest tent ever. I…never wanted to killer the wanker and that chit of sister of yours more! I wanted to tell you, but felt…"

"Felt I wouldn't believe you and blame you for wanting to ruin my life. Yeah I… probably would've done just that. I saw them at his office and before I got there I was walking through the SPD and the officers were giving me the oddest of looks. As they say hindsight is 20/20 and now I know why. They of course all knew along with my Dad, Mom, Uncle Bo and Aunt Hope. The only ones oblivious was John, Austin, Grandma and me. You see that was what was going on and why I knew it was time to talk." She confesses.

"I see… and is that why you look like you just stepped out of Vogue?"

"Yeah! I couldn't go into battle without my armor, EJ. Also it was my last jab at the fucker!" she exclaims with a laugh.

"How do you mean?"

"Who do you think paid for my transformation." She asks as she gets up and models a bit, at the end her hand lading on her hip. EJ looks at her with desire ready to pounce, but reluctant to move too fast.

She sits and asks the question she has been dying to.

"So…made a decision about Nicole, yet?"

"Yes…and Taylor." He shortly answers.

"Oh…maybe I shouldn't have asked….you to talk. I don't want to-

He cuts her off, "Samantha I told Taylor I couldn't and didn't want to be with her. I also told them both I… that I wanted and needed to be with the love…of my….life. I informed the two that neither were the two of them. After Taylor had a meltdown and Marco escorted her out-

"She went loco?! I knew something was up with that girl, well I did after you told me you were going to move on with her. So maybe just a little biased of a suspicion, but hey I was right!" she rationalizes.

EJ chuckles. "Right. As I was saying after she was gone I had time to think and the conclusion was that…I couldn't give up on you," he tells her as she comes to sit by him again, "and whatever I had to do, I would. Because I know, just as I know you must know somehow that you and I, together is the truth for us." He tells her as he takes her cheek in his hands and kisses her in the most sweet manner no man as ever been able to duplicate. EJ's kisses are a work of art, each made to illicit as much emotion and passion when delivered, she thinks to herself.

"Umm, I love you…" she subconsciously confesses to him.

"What…do you just…say y-you lo-love me, Samantha?" he asks as his pulse begins to race.

"Yessssss….you know I do, always have, always will…" she confesses while laying kisses down his face and neck.

"I love you too…always Samantha, forever." He expresses to her.

He begins to kiss her passionately to the point of them both being breathless. They pull apart as he makes to get up.

"Bedroom." He commands singularly, unable for much more at the moment for reasons being learned by Sami as she looks at the massive bulge in his black suit pants.

"Yes!" she shouts, not caring who heard her, hell they were on the top floor.

He then swoops down to claim his prize in this long fought battle for her heart. He rushes them into the bedroom then taking his time in lowering them both. They fight for as much of a hold on each other as they can acquire. Sami pushes at his shoulder in order to get up.

"Samantha what-

"Hold on let me get this damn skirt off! It's damn sexy but the fucker is squeezing me alive!" she tells him as she starts to unzip the item.

"No! Wait…unzip it slowly." He commands as their eyes meet and she complies.

"Ok…whatever you want…only if you undress at the same time. I've been dying to get a glimpse at that perfect body, EJ." She coos while biting her lip.

They both take each item of clothing off in a painstakingly slow way. With her skirt went his shirt, with her shoes went his pants, with her blouse when his white tank, and finally to reveal a Samantha with only her black push up and tiny almost invisible lace panties, as well as a very hard boxer clad EJ.

"Come here."

She did as he said, but with a slight detour. She gets to her knees wordlessly as EJ can only look on in a trance. She then takes his boxers of, nit letting them deter her form gaining access. While she is busy with her set goal, EJ swiftly with two fingers unsnapped her bra to the pale expanse of her back. He runs his hand down all the way to her behind, gently caressing her ample soft flesh, firm, always firm and pert.

"Oh…EJ yours hands drive me crazy…"

"Well, it's your whole body for me, my love."

She takes his massive erection from within his briefs, slowly pumping his cock to its full stance. Licking it from its head to his balls, savoring the tastes of him wanting never to forget. He continues to run his hands down her back and into her soft long hair. She them takes him into her mouth, though unable to contain it all she uses her hands to give him pleasure. It all becomes too much for him, the feel, the sounds and the fact that it is reality and not a dream. He pulls her head back by her hair and lifts her slamming them both on the bed.

"I want to pleasure you…Now." he growls.

"You never have to ask, EJ!" she tells him as he begins on his journey.

He begins at her forehead kissing her lightly, then down to her adorable button nose, onto her luscious mouth capturing her perfect pink lips within his own. Sucking them into his mouth and savoring their taste with his tongue. Moving on her stops at her chin then to her long creamy neck and collarbone, kissing his way further down to her perfect perky breasts. The perfect size to fit in his hands, he always thought. He expresses his love for them, and her by kissing each before lathering them both with his tongue as Samantha moaned his name again and again in complete agreement with his actions. He moves lower to her sculpted abdomen, which after carrying four babies was quite impressive. He shows it his appreciation for bearing his heirs and hoping, maybe…one day will again. He finally come to his destination, nit waiting for permission he rips her undies off her person relishing in the sound. He deftly probes her slippery folds with his tongue tasting the sweet honey of her Venus.

"AHHaahh….EJ! Uhhm love you so much!" she relishes in his pleasure of her.

EJ continues using his tongue then adding a finger for good measure to help her reach her peak, needing her to be just right for his entry. Pumping fast with his tongue and mouth sucking just as hard he brings her to her ultimate orgasm.

"EJ, EJ, EJ, EJ….." she yells over and over again as she explodes and he drinks from her taking his gift rightfully. He moves up her lithe body unable to wait any longer. But before he takes that last plunge, he stops.

"EJ-

"Be sure Samantha. Because after I enter you, you will be…. Mine! Forever, and ever more." He informs her of the aftermath of this monument action of making them one, so intimately.

She cups his face with both hands looking him directly in the eyes as she wraps her legs around his waist arching up to meet his length.

"Haven't I always been?" she asks knowing it's the truth.

Taking this as her acquiescence to him he plunges forward, into her, relishing in her feel, only her being able to feel this way to him. Trying to fill he completely, feeling this she arches her back bringing her breast to his face.

"So wet, and tight baby…oooohhh. You're on fire, it feels so damn good!" he utters.

"EJ! Ohhhh your so so sososososo….. BIG! Ahhh!" she adds never having felt a man be this hard, this big, and this deep.

EJ tries to make it last by changing in strokes but nothing can help the ecstasy of knowing he was inside her, his woman, his…. Samantha.

Before they knew it they were both so close to their mutual height.

"I'm coming! EJ!" she bellows right before she explodes around him, clinching and pulling him deeper within her pussy. Until the inevitable happens. EJ feels the electric current going up and down his spine reaching his testicles signaling to his soldiers to start their march.

"Ahh! Samantha I'm coming…sweetheart!" he shouts as he spurts his seed into her pussy coating the walls to the brim. Exhausted he collapses into her. Loving the feel of him she wraps her arms around his shoulders holding him as regains his breath. They stay that was for a while until he removes himself to their body's complaint. They move to her laying her face on his chest while he wrapped his arms around her soft form.

"What do we do now, EJ?"

"What do you want to do, Samantha?"

"As long as I am with you, my love… I. Care. Not!" she expresses going in for a kiss.

"Mmm, darling have you been reading Jane Austin novel? I wonder at that last line." He teases.

"Oh shut up and kiss me!" she commands and he delivers, again, and again, and again, and again…

The End…..

Of the beginning…


End file.
